The present invention relates to a garbage bin cover with garbage compressing function.
Garbage bins are indispensable for daily life. Domestic garbage such as waste papers, plastic bags and so forth is loose and bulgy and occupies a lot of space. If the garbage is compressed directly by hand or foot, the hand or foot would get dirty. In many western countries, garbage handling fees are calculated by garbage volume. As a result, it is desired to have a garbage bin cover which is capable of compressing the garbage conveniently without requiring the user to touch the garbage.